Psychos vs. Punks
Psychos vs. Punks is the ninth episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Feather Flip) In front of each team was giant feather (a red one for the Psychos and a yellow one for the Punks). Using the black flippers they had on their hands, the players had to flip their feathers to the other end of the stage. The Punks managed to flip their feather to the other end of the stage first, awarding them $20. Introducing the Contestants Psychos Mike enjoys sports (his favorite sports team being the Boston Red Sox) while Kim told Marc Summers that she would like to be in show business. Kim also dances, sings, acts and skis. Punks Corey enjoys football, skating and eating Italian food. Nicole enjoys skiing and snorkeling. Marc walked over to Nicole and put his hand on her back telling her not to be nervous when she just does not ski well. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Test Pilot) Corey may be good at making paper airplanes, but Nicole is not. Each player had to fold up what they think is a paper airplane. Once they made their airplanes, they needed to throw them across the stage and one has to hit the wall within twenty seconds. Corey made his airplane faster but did not hit the wall, giving the Psychos $40. Questions B Toss-Up (Balloon Pop) The Punks had to pop ten red balloons while the Psychos had to pop ten white ones. The Punks popped ten of their balloons first, giving them $40. Questions C Physical Challenge B (Lifeguard) Corey and Nicole had to find a toy soldier buried in a bucket of spaghetti and meat sauce within fifteen seconds. Corey managed to find a toy soldier within five seconds, giving him and Nicole $80. Questions D Physical Challenge C (The Baker) There were two pies on the floor; atop each pie was a cherry. Kim had to use Mike as a wheelbarrow and have him grab each cherry with his mouth and spit it into each cup within twenty seconds. Mike spat each cherry into both cups in seven seconds, giving him and Kim $80. Psychos' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Mike and Kim left with a month supply of Bubble Yum bubble gum, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo, and Hug-a-World backpacks. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (The Recipe Tire Run) One player had to grab cake ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win an Atari 7800. Obstacle 2 (Syrup Canal) One player had to make their way through a pool of lime syrup and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) One player had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream and chocolate pudding and grab the orange flag to win a $125 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 4 (Nightmare) Billy and Ronnie had to rip through a large pillow to find an orange flag to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 5 (The Tank) One player had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of Styrofoam peanuts to win an astronomical telescope made by Bushnell Corporation. Obstacle 6 (Icy Trike) One player had to ride a small tricycle across a sheet of ice and grab the orange flag to win a color television made by Hitachi. Obstacle 7 (Wall Climb) One player had to climb a short wall and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (The Lift) One player had to get on the lowered side of the see-saw with the other player landing in a vat of whipped cream, bananas, cherries and butterscotch. The first player will be pushed up to grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss